During the operation of a dishwashing appliance, multiple components are at work as part of the cleaning process—each of which can generate unwanted noise. By way of example, the operation of a pump, the spraying of fluid within the wash chamber, the switching of one or more valves, and other features can generate noise at a level that may be undesirable to some users. At certain times during the cleaning process, these features may be operating at the same time, which can further increase the overall noise level to undesirable levels.
Features have been proposed to reduce the perceived noise level. By way of example, panels equipped with insulated surfaces may be provided to enclose the appliance and reduce the propagation of noise from the appliance. Artificial sound generators have been proposed to cancel the sound created by appliance operation. Noise attenuating seals between the door and the opening to the wash chamber have been attempted.
Unfortunately, certain of the previously described approaches can be complicated in construction and/or expensive to add to a dishwashing appliance. Some users may be willing to accept a higher perceived noise level rather than pay the increased cost of a dishwashing appliance having such noise reducing features.
Accordingly, a dishwashing appliance with one or more improved features for reducing noise would be beneficial. Such as dishwashing appliance having one or more such features that can be implemented relatively inexpensively would be particularly beneficial.